


Ein Abend zu zweit

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: Robert plant spontan einen schönen Abend für Aaron und sich





	Ein Abend zu zweit

Robert war gerade mit der Arbeit fertig geworden und auf dem Weg zu Diane um Seb abzuholen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Ein paar gemütliche Stunden mit Aaron…. das brauchte er mal wieder. Meistens saß er abends am Laptop und arbeitete von zu Hause aus weiter, während Aaron und Liv Playstation spielten. Er vermisste es, einfach mal ein paar Stunden mit ihm zusammen zu sitzen und einen Film anzusehen. Da Liv erst morgen wieder von ihrer Mutter zurückkommen würde, wäre heute die ideale Möglichkeit dafür. Also ging er spontan noch in Davids Shop vorbei und kaufte Bier, Chips, und alles was man für eine richtig gute hausgemachte Pizza brauchte.

Aaron würde heute erst etwas später nach Hause kommen und um seine Überraschung vorzubereiten, war das perfekt. Es war keine große Sache, aber er freute sich trotzdem darauf und hoffte dass Aaron auch Lust auf einen Fernsehabend mit ihm hatte. Es erinnerte ihn an die Woche die Sie zusammen verbrachten, als er noch mit Chrissie verheiratet gewesen war. Einfach zusammen einen Film schauen, Pizza essen und kuscheln. Ok das war nicht alles gewesen, was Sie damals getan hatten, aber darum ging es jetzt nicht…. Obwohl er nichts dagegen hätte, wenn es später noch dazu kommen würde. 

Als er zuhause ankam, brachte Robert als erstes Seb ins Bett. Er gab ihm sein Fläschchen, zog ihm seinen Schlafsack an und kuschelte mit ihm bis er eingeschlafen war. Vor einem Jahr hätte er das niemals für möglich gehalten, aber er liebte Seb so sehr und konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nie wieder vorstellen. Er war unheimlich glücklich darüber, dass Aaron Seb nicht nur tolerierte und akzeptierte, sondern Seb mittlerweile genauso liebte wie er -Robert- Liv in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Bevor er noch zu gefühlsduselig wurde, legte er Seb in sein Bettchen und ging hinunter in die Küche um die Pizza vorzubereiten, als er Aaron herein kommen hörte.

„Hallo. Sorry, ich bin spät dran. Noch später als ich gedacht habe, ist Seb noch wach?“ fragte Aaron zog seine Jacke und seine Schuhe aus und ging zu Robert in die Küche um ihn kurz auf den Mund zu küssen.  
„Hey, na du. Nein, Seb schläft schon. Der kleine Mann war total fertig,“ erwiderte Robert und sah zu Aaron rüber. „Ach Schade. Mmh das sieht gut aus. Heute gibt es also Pizza?“, fragte Aaron und schnappte sich eine Scheibe Salami. Robert sah Aaron gespielt empört an und erwiderte „Gut kombiniert Sherlock und jetzt geh duschen. In zwanzig Minuten ist die Pizza fertig.“ Aaron schnappte sich noch eine Scheibe Salami und ging dann ins Badezimmer um zu duschen.  
Nachdem Robert die Pizza in den Ofen geschoben hatte und er oben das Wasser rauschen hörte, suchte er einen Film heraus, brachte zwei Bier ins Wohnzimmer und stellte die Chips schon mal für nachher auf den Wohnzimmertisch. 

Keine zwanzig Minuten später kam Aaron zurück. „Riecht echt gut“. Als er sah dass Robert ihm Wohnzimmer Bier und Chips bereit gestellt hatte, runzelte er die Stirn und sah Robert fragend an „Essen wir heute im Wohnzimmer? Und noch wichtiger: Warum“?, fragte Aaron etwas irritiert. Robert ging zu Aaron und griff ihn um die Hüften, um Aaron an sich zu ziehen. „Ich dachte mir“, wisperte Robert während er ihn mit kleinen Küssen auf Wange und Hals überhäufte, „dass wir uns heute einen Film ansehen und es uns einfach ein bisschen gemütlich machen. Was hältst du davon?“  
Aaron war total abgelenkt, weil Robert anfing an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und beide Hände auf Aarons Po legte, um ihn noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Was Aaron da unten nun spüren konnte, gefiel ihm sehr gut. „Das finde ich super, aber wir könnten auch direkt mit dem Nachtisch beginnen, wenn ich das hier richtig deute“, grinste Aaron und sah Robert in die Augen.  
Robert gluckste amüsiert, trat aber einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, nein, nein. Heute machen wir alles mal in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Essen, Film schauen, Chips essen und dann – und erst dann – gibt es vielleicht Nachtisch“, sagte Robert und ließ Aaron nun ganz los, um die Pizza aus dem Ofen zu holen. Aaron ging zum Wohnzimmertisch und trank erst mal einen großen Schluck Bier um wieder runter zu kommen. Ok dann wartete er eben. Eigentlich war es ja eine richtig tolle Idee. Pizza essen und einen Film schauen… er hoffte nur das es keine Schnulzenromanze war.  
„Wow, ok wer bist du und wo ist mein allzeit bereiter Mann hin?“ fragte Aaron zum Spaß und setzte sich mit seinem Bier auf die Couch. Robert stellte die Pizza auf den Wohnzimmertisch und griff nach der Fernbedienung. „Komm schon Aaron, jetzt würdige mal, das ich dich nicht direkt auf die Couch werfe, sondern einen schönen Abend geplant habe“, meinte Robert und sah Aaron etwas unsicher an. Aaron legte eine Hand auf Roberts Bein. „War doch nur ein Scherz. Ich finde es toll. Sowas haben wir ewig nicht mehr gemacht. Also… was sehen wir uns an?“ fragte er. „Rocky“, sagte Robert, grinste und griff nach einem Stück Pizza. „Rocky. Oh Gott bitte sag mir, das wir nicht die Rocky Horror Picture Show ansehen“.  
Robert verschluckte sich fast an seinem Stück Pizza. „Hallo? Natürlich nicht. Ich kenne dich schließlich in und auswendig. Rocky Balboa natürlich“, meinte er und startete den Film. Aaron nahm sich auch ein Stück Pizza. Schnell küsste er Robert auf die Wange und lehnte sich dann gemütlich gegen die Couchlehne. „Ja das stimmt, du kennst mich wirklich“, antworte Aaron und lächelte. 

Der Abend war einfach perfekt. Der Film war super wie immer, die selbstgemachte Pizza schmeckte fabelhaft und das Beste war das zusammenkuscheln während sie sich den Film ansahen. Aaron hatte ein Kissen auf Roberts Schoss platziert und seinen Kopf darauf gelegt, während Robert die ganze Zeit Aarons Seite streichelte. Als der Film zu Ende war, drehte Aaron sich auf Roberts Schoss auf den Rücken und sah zu ihm hoch. „Danke, für den tollen Abend und alles. Ich habe es gar nicht gemerkt, aber das hat mir wirklich gefehlt“.  
Robert lächelte und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat. Und was denkst du. Bist du schon müde, oder hast du genug Energie für einen Nachtisch“, fragte Robert und setzte sein ganz eigenes sexy Lächeln auf. Aaron grinste zurück und setzte sich auf Roberts Schoss. Er küsste ihn lange und intensiv und rieb sich dabei unbewusst an Robert. Der Kuss wurde immer stürmischer und hitziger. Aaron unterbrach den Kuss kurz, nahm Roberts Hand und legte sie auf seinen Schritt. „Und.. ist das Antwort genug?" nuschelte Aaron und zog Roberts Kopf wieder zu sich heran. Oh ja, das war tatsächlich Antwort genug….


End file.
